Rochester
by ericaj318
Summary: When the Zombie outbreak first began, people were being bitten left and right. Tallahassee lost his son early on and channeled his pain into finding a twinkie. He stumbled upon a 27 year old tough brunette on his quest out of Florida and took her with him but refused to know her name so she goes by Rochester. I own nothing this is just a fun fanfic with an OC :)
1. Chapter 1

"Are we ever going to tell each other our names?" Rochester asked Tallahassee as they rode up Route 89 in a black Cadillac Escalde. Tallahassee didn't answer, he just frowned in her general direction. "Somebody's cranky today. I'm hopping in the backseat to take a nap. Wake me when you want me to drive," Rochester stated as she leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and moved herself to the backseat. Before she had fallen completely asleep, she felt the truck stop, "What is Tallahassee?" she asked. "A boy," he replied gruffly as he got out of the truck, looking very intimidating with his leather jacket, cowboy hat and sunglasses. Rochester watched through the window as a young boy, maybe early 20's, got up from behind an motorcycle and held his thumb in the air. She couldn't help but smile, glad to see another person. She loved Tallahassee and they had really grown to be an almost functioning couple but she did miss people. Tallahassee must have agreed because the boy came running around to the passenger side while Tallahassee kicked down the motorcycle. The boy climbed in and immediately looked in the back seat to find Rochester there, she smiled. "What are you checking for?" Tallahassee asked. "I just have these rules for surviving and one is to always check the backseat," the boy explained. "There ain't nothin back there but my girl and my duffle bag," Tallahassee responded, his tone short, as he went to put his knife back in the console. "Watch out. You almost knocked over your alcohol with your knife," the boy said causing Rochester to laugh from the back seat. "So, what are your names?" the boy asked. Rochester was about to tell him her real name when Tallahassee jumped in, "Nope. We're not gonna do that thing where we get all familiar with each other. We just go by the names of our hometowns. I'm Tallahassee and the girl is Rochester," he finished sending a playful wink at Rochester because he'd stopped her. The kid smiled awkwardly, "Well, then I'm Columbus. Where are you two headed?" Rochester answered this time, "North East. We heard there's a refugee center up near Maine. We'll get you as close to Columbus as we can," she explained with a smile. Tallahassee grumbled as he stepped on the gas and they continued up the road.

A/N: Just getting started :) Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

After three hours on the road and one stop at an abandoned Hostess truck, Rochester started to get antsy, "I'm hungry, babe. Can we stop at a grocery store if you see one?" Columbus nodded, "I could go for a break too. And a snack. And look, your alcohol is almost gone so you probably need a refill," he added causing Rochester to grin again. Tallahassee rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'll stop. Rochester, don't egg him on. He's not going to be with us forever," he stated, still acting like a grump. The group pulled up to an abandoned Kroger and loaded up on weapons before entering the store. Tallahassee strummed a few chords on his banjo to attract on zombies in the store before he and Rochester did like they'd always done and divided up to take out the threat while Columbus watched in amazement. Rochester held her knife at the ready as an extremely overweight zombie came running at her but he didn't stand a chance as she plunged the knife straight into his brain and began to move on. "Don't forget to double tap," Columbus yelled to her. Rochester turned back to see what he was talking about and the zombie had begun to get up so she ran at him and swung her baseball bat directly into its head, "Thanks kid!" she yelled back to Columbus. "Hey babe, I'm gonna get myself some things. Meet you in the cakes aisle in a minute." Rochester went through the aisles and grabbed various food items and wound up in the feminine product aisle where she had a shocking revelation, she was late. She grabbed four pregnancy tests and stuffed them in her purse and headed back to the men. Tallahassee saw her coming and ran to meet her and help her with the food, "Did you get everything we need?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, feeling badly for being so grumpy that day. Rochester nodded, "Yeah, we should be good for awhile. I just wish we could find a hotel or house that was safe for the night because I'd really like a shower and a good nights rest," she finished regretfully, admitting to a huge downfall of living in Zombieland. Tallahassee nodded in response then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I can think of one more thing I'd really like to do if we had the proper set up," before kissing her passionately on the lips. Rochester almost dropped the food she was carrying because she wanted to run her hands up his chest so badly. Columbus was about to interrupt when a young, very attractive girl showed up from what looked like the stock room. "Come quick," the girl pleaded as she turned and went back in the direction she'd come from.

A/N: If you've seen the movie you know what comes next but it felt like a good stopping point and a little bit of a cliffhanger. From this point the story will vary from the movie slightly but just to accommodate the OC and the subplot there. Thanks for reading... please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rochester stepped forward to speak with the new girl, "Can we help you?" she asked, not rushing like the girl wanted.

"We don't have time to sit here and chat," the girl spoke quickly, the tears flowing freely from her well mascaraed eyes now.

Tallahassee wasn't ready to budge but their new friend Columbus spoke up, "We'll do anything to help. Lead the way," he announced, basically running to the girl.

Rochester and Tallahassee sighed as they followed behind. "What?" Tallahassee asked.

"It's my sister," the girl began, pointing to yet another new female, "She's been bitten and I don't have a weapon to use on her. We want to make it quick," she said between sobs.

Columbus was ready to pass his gun over before Rochester stopped him, "Wait, I want to see the bite," she challenged.

Tallahassee frowned down at her, "Don't you think that's a bit much after the traumatic event they've already been through?" Columbus nodded, "Yeah, you're kind of being a well...a b-i-t-c-h."

Rochester rolled her eyes, "You can't just trust every person you meet when the world's gone to Hell boys. I'll be in the car," she finished, her tone exasperated.

She walked out and hopped in the passenger seat waiting on them to come out as she opened a bag of Doritos.

When she finally heard the door open she said, "Finally," then saw that it was the two girls with the guys guns and the keys, "Seriously?"

"Out," the older girl ordered, "And leave the food."

Rochester huffed loudly as she climbed down from her seat and got out of the car to watch these girls drive away. She waited patiently for the guys to make their way to her so she could tear them apart for being so gullible and dumb.


End file.
